


Don't blame me

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, oblivious characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: For you, I would cross the line, I would waste my time, I would lose my mind. [Philindrew getting together]
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Andrew Garner/Melinda May
Series: Florchis ships it all [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Don't blame me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).



It doesn’t strike him as strange until someone else points it out-  _ hey, you seem to spend a lot of time with May and her husband, huh? _ -, and after that Phil can not stop thinking about it.

It all started- why does he keep thinking of an “it”, like there is something between them all deserving of its own noun- right before Andrew and May got married: they wanted to elope to get out of a lot of familiar and cultural expectations, and Phil went out of his way to help cover for them, help May choose a nice destination, get tickets and reservations in order. When they got back, he was the first person they invited back to their place, and Phil dutifully went and smiled at the pictures and awed at the rings and brought a bottle of expensive wine to give a toast to the bride and groom’s happiness, even if it was only the three of them. It was nice, and he didn’t dedicate much thought to it besides the fact that he was happy for May and the tiniest bit jealous at the same time.

After that… life just kept going. He didn’t think twice about the fact that May often asks him to accompany them to try new restaurants after long missions, and that Andrew always comes back from conference trips with knick-knacks that he knows Phil’s inner history geek will cherish. Life as an agent of SH.I.E.L.D. doesn’t allow you to have much of a personal life to begin with, so nobody ever complained that his partner and her husband had taken over all his free time. He enjoys their company, so why wasn’t going to take them on their offers, if it was a win-win situation for everyone involved?

But once it gets inside his head that, generally speaking, newlyweds don’t want someone else intruding on their business all the time, he can’t stop worrying- he is not worried that he was intruding on their relationship, because he is positive that they were the ones calling him and inviting him and including him, but he should have been smarter as to what that could mean.

These thoughts have been marinating around his brain for a couple of days when the opportunity to leave them out finally arises. They are leaving the Hub together when May asks him if he wants to join them- _ us,  _ she says with an ease that used to bring him great comfort and now crushes the mouth of his stomach- at a bar and Phil stops dead on his tracks.

“Do you regret getting married?” he asks without any preamble, and May, who didn’t even realize he had stopped, turns around to look at him with a wild look in her eyes. “I am always tagging along with you two, and I enjoy it, but if you are doing it because you are uncomfortable with each other, this is not going to work in the long run.”

May takes one deep breath through her nose and exhales it through her mouth, slowly and with a consistent rhythm. It would be soothing if it weren’t because he is waiting for her to answer his confrontation. But instead of addressing it, she takes her cellphone out of her pocket and presses number two- Andrew’s number on her speed dial, Phil has learned.

“Meet me at home instead,” she says into the phone without any greetings first, and Phil raises his eyebrows in surprise. That is harsh, even for May who is known for being scarce. Things must be worse than he thought between them if this is how they communicate with each other without him in the middle. “Yes, we had been made.”

It… it just doesn’t make sense. She should be saying that to him, not to Andrew. And even then, they are not on a mission. They are not undercover. They are not-

“Don’t panic,” May begins and stretches a hand towards him, “let’s go home, and let’s have a chat, okay?”

Phil hesitates for a second, but she is his partner in every sense of the word, and Andrew has been a rock, solid ground for both of them to land on. She said  _ home  _ and the word didn’t bring flashes of his house, but of theirs. He owes it to them to hear them out. He takes her hand and follows her to the car. 


End file.
